


Immortal Gold

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Feels, I'm Going to Hell, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: Out of all the things you needed right now was a way to make ends meet. After a rather tense meeting with a handsome man from Italy, things start to get a little strange in your life - both for your bank account and your personal life.
Relationships: Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Felix (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Immortal Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I GUESS I’m doing this, thanks past sleep-deprived me. But I’ve had this idea in my head for ages now and I’ve been wanting to start a new series so, here it is. Welcome to the Sugar Daddy AU!

Late-night shifts were your least favourite thing for two reasons. One, you ended up doing most of the closing work for the night compared to some of your other coworkers - tonight was one of those nights, lots of things to clean, stuff to organise and yes, you again did most of the work.

God, you needed a new job.

Secondly, on this particular night, you didn’t _know_ you would be working so late, so you had opted to walk to work. You lived very nearby, so you thought hey, why not? 

Now, you were walking home alone. At night. And you were about eighty percent sure the can of pepper spray in your bag had expired.

There was no breeze this evening, just pleasantly cool air. Walking at a brisk pace, you stayed alert and attentive to your surroundings as you made your way down the street. Home wasn’t too far away. _Just gotta keep walking and then I’ll be in bed soon_ , you reassured yourself, tugging your jacket tighter against your body.

The night had other plans though. Out the corner of your eye, you spotted a strange man and woman, staring at you with avid interest.

Heart beating faster with building anxiety, you quickened your pace whilst trying to act natural. _They could just be random people out on the town, right? I could be making myself scared over nothing and then I’m just the jerk who assumed something bad of them._

Rounding a corner, you slowed down, letting out a shaky breath. _You can’t just go assuming everyone is going to hurt you,_ you reasoned with yourself. There were a few people still out on the street, either making their way to where they needed to like yourself, or just milling about.

Home wasn’t too far away now. Just 2 more miles down the street and you’re in the clear. The thought of slipping into a nice hot shower, your comfy bed, relaxed your tense posture a little.

To ease your suspicions, you decided to check behind you one last time. 

Just to convince yourself that it was fine and that you were overreacting.

Dread filled your heart. The man and woman were there again, walking slowly towards you general direction from the curb.

_Okay, this is getting weird_ , you thought, panic taking over. Your flight response took over your system and it caused you to abruptly bolt down the street. Was this a good idea? Probably not? Did you have control over your feet carrying you swiftly down the street at this moment? Not at all.

_Is running home a good idea? Then they’ll know where I live. They could break in._ Your thoughts spiraled and your vision began to blur when you collided face first with a wall. Reaching up to rub your face, you winced at your now tender nose.

“Are you alright, Miss?”

_Huh?_

Your befuddled mind-state only grew more confused when the wall in front of you began to move, arms reaching out to steady you. Blinking, you shook off your stupor and lifted your head to look at the wall - though it was not a wall, but a very tall man.

The first thing that struck you was his face. If it were possible to be stunned by how attractive someone was, you considered yourself blindsided by how good-looking he was. It almost felt unnatural. Dark eyes widened a moment as the two of you made eye contact, then narrowed as he composed himself, examining you warily.

“Um, yeah,” you replied breathlessly, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“You seem frightened.” 

_Right on target with that observation, sir,_ you thought to yourself, shaking your head in an attempt to both disagree with him and get your jumbled thoughts together. Anxiety pooled in your stomach and fueled the fear growing in your chest.

The man cocked his head to the side. “So you _are_ frightened by something?” the words came out as a statement.

Now it was your turn for your eyes to widen. “N-no, I never said that.”

“You _just_ said ‘Right on target with that observation’, Miss.”

“Oh shit, I said that out loud?” you blurted out, cheeks heating up.

Backing away from him, you turned back to see if the strange man and woman were still there.

They were, although it seems they had backed up by some distance and were watching your interaction with this stranger closely, intently even. Their heads were close to each others and it appeared they were speaking, the male moving his hand to the female’s shoulder like he was holding her back.

You turned your head back to the stranger. His gaze had followed yours to the man and woman, a grim expression on his face. A shiver went down your spine as you noted a certain glint in his eyes; a dangerous kind. But as he made eye contact with you once more, the glint faded and he offered a smile to you. “It’s pretty late to be out walking,” he commented.

“I was headed home from work,” you explained quickly, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you conversed.

The man’s eyes flickered from yours to something behind you, then back again. That odd glint returning for a brief moment. “Typically I don’t offer this, but would you like me to accompany you home?”

Raising your brows, you squinted at him. “That’s pretty kind of you to offer,” you began, “but I wouldn’t wanna take up your time.” _Plus you could be an axe murderer for all I know._

To your surprise, he laughed. Loud, _booming_ laughter that startled you. “Can’t say I blame you for being cautious,” he said in between his laughter, grinning down at you. 

“I um, wasn’t supposed to - I didn’t mean for that to come out,” you stammered, hand coming up to your temple, shielding your eyes from his amused ones with your fingers spread.

“Do you often speak your thoughts out loud?” he teased.

You lowered your hand to give him a weak glare, taking a step around him to begin your walk home again, now with your tail between your legs.

A sigh came from behind you. “Wait!”

The man caught up with you in no time, stepping in front of you to block your path. The amusement was still there on his face but calmer; he seemed apologetic. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to be -”

“ _What_ , a smart ass?” you quipped back.

He hung his head, running a hand through his short dark hair. He wasn’t grinning anymore. A small smile graced his features, making the giant man look almost adorable. “Yes, a smart ass. The offer is genuine though.”

He looked up at you, hopeful.

So, you nodded, tired. “Okay, deal. It’s not too far from here anyway so there won’t be too much walking.”

The grin returned. “Great, lead the way.”

“On one condition. Tell me your name, smart ass.”

He lifted his head, keeping his eyes on you as he fell into step beside you. “Felix, and yours?”

“Y/N.”

The walk home was a surprisingly pleasant one now that you weren’t alone. The two of you fell into casual, easy conversation. You learned that Felix was here for work all the way from Italy, and that he was waiting to meet a friend when you collided into him on the street.

As you approached the steps to your home, you let out a sigh, shoving your hands into the pockets of your jacket. “Well, this is it. Thank you for walking me home.”

“The pleasure was mine, Y/N,” he said earnestly, smiling at you in a way that made your heart skip a beat. You felt silly at your body’s reaction to him simply smiling at you. You barely knew the man yet he had such a strong effect on you.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” you offered, a tiny part of your brain hoping he’d say yes. 

Actually, a big part of your brain was hoping for that.

However, your timid request caught him off guard. “Would you like to see each other again?” he asked, the surprise evident in his tone.

This time it was your turn to laugh. “I wouldn’t let just anybody walk me home, you know,” you teased, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes I’d like to.”

_Where is this boldness coming from?_ You thought maybe it was because of the adrenaline - which it probably was - but maybe, just _maybe_ , you were so worn out you decided to shoot your shot with this kind man.

Felix paused, taking a moment to think on it. By his expression it seemed like he was debating this hard. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. “Good, the feeling is very much mutual.”

Exchanging numbers with a hot guy after said hot guy escorted you home to keep you safe from potential stalkers was not how you expected your night to end. You weren’t complaining though. 

After bidding each other goodnight, you couldn’t hide the grin on your face as you turned away from Felix to head inside.

He watched as you headed inside, the memory of your elated smile imprinted in his mind’s eye. When you disappeared from sight, Felix scanned the street. It didn’t startle him when another man appeared at his side, smirking at him.

“Why is it when I ask you to meet me somewhere, you don’t do as I request?” the blond man sassed him, straightening his leather jacket.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Forgive me Demetri, I got caught up in something.”

Demetri sniffed the air. A frown muddied his features. “You smell like human,” he noted.

Felix opened his mouth to retort but was distracted by two figures moving out the corner of his eye. The two vampires that were hunting the girl he just escorted home had appeared again. 

Demetri followed his glare to the strangers in question. “Friends of yours?” he asked darkly.

“No,” Felix growled. He turned to his friend with a dead serious expression. “I need your help with something. I’ll explain the ‘what’s’ and ‘why’s’ after the fact, but right now I need you.”

The blond nodded, noting how serious his friend was; uncharacteristically so. “Tell me what you need, brother.”

“Back me up on what I’m about to do.”

Felix began to approach the man and woman, slowly. Like a large wild cat would before attacking a herd. They tensed, eyeing him with hungry red eyes before taking off quicker than a human eye could blink, Felix hot on their heels and with a bewildered Demetri in tow.

They chased them down into an alley a couple blocks from Y/N’s home. A stand off between the man and woman and Felix and Demetri began, both pairs of vampires hunched over into defensive positions.

“It was just a human!” the woman screeched shrilly, bright ruby red eyes burning into her aggressors. “We’re hungry.”

Felix didn’t reply to her. Before even Demetri could comprehend what was happening, a loud crack echoed down the alley accompanied by violent growling. Felix had the woman pinned down, teeth inches away from her neck. The male snarled in response, readying himself to attack Felix.

Demetri didn’t give him a chance. He tackled the male vampire to the ground and a fight began between the two. 

“ _Why are you doing this?_ ” the woman growled, though the growl came out more of a whimper.

Felix leaned in closer, his lips now brushing against her neck. “You picked the wrong human to hunt.”

Before she could even respond he sunk his teeth into her neck, pinning her down with all his strength. She fought back against him as the larger vampire chewed away at her neck, but her strength faded. With a sharp tug of his wrist and the sound of stone cracking, Felix ripped her head away from her body.

“The fuck, Dahlia!?” the male cried, struggling in Demetri’s hold, staring in shock as Felix rose to his feet with murderous intent in his eyes.

Felix locked eyes with Demetri, who was beyond bewildered at this point. “I’ll explain after,” he deadpanned, his attention turning back to the last vampire.

Demetri opened his mouth to argue, and then sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_ , but you owe me a very detailed explanation.”

He held down the vampire as Felix took his victim’s head into his hands and began tearing him apart. He hoped he or Felix remembered to bring a lighter.


End file.
